Perfecto
by CrissB
Summary: ¿Qué hacian?.-Yo comprababa que eres perfecto para mi.


Perfecto

Le besaba con vehemencia, pero solo obtuvo una respuesta: nada, no por parte del chico, sino, por parte suya. Su cuerpo no sentía absolutamente nada nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba la pasión sofocante que espero encontrar en él? ¿Qué paso con la cura a sus problemas y vacios? No sentía nada que no conociera ya. Definitivamente, Sai no podía darle lo que quería.

Sai era el chico por el cual las niñas vivían jalándose el cabello a cada momento. Era el niño más popular de la escuela: lindo, sexy, divertido, espontáneo y deportista. Un metro ochenta, piel pálida y cabello y ojos oscuros. Un real sex-simbol escolar, no por nada había estado tanto tiempo en su cabeza. Ella estuvo realmente obsesionada. Habia venerado el suelo por donde é pasaba y se moria ante la sola idea de que el conociera su nombre. Todas sus ex novias parecían extrañarle de sobremanera, pero Haruno Sakura, ahora, no entendía el por qué. Simple y llanamente él era uno más del montón.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y observo los parpados aun cerrados de Sai. Tomo su rostro en ambas manos y le alejo de ella. Sakura pudo ver el rostro intrigado de Sai antes de dar vuelta y entra a la dichosa fiesta, de donde nunca debió haber salido.

-Sakura- grito Ino, cuando la mencionada toco su hombro.

-Me voy, Ino.

-¿Cómo que te vas? Aún es la una y media, mujer- le dijo, mientras se separaba un poco de su acompañante- ¿Dónde esta Sai?- preguntó.

-Afuera, contando estrellas. Escucha, ya me aburrí. Creo que no fue buena idea venir, cerda.

-¿Pero qué dices? Te vi muy bien con Sai- contesto, elevando su voz un poco más de lo normal- ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, no. Solo quiero irme. Te llamo luego ¿vale?

-Esta bien, pero contéstame algo- la chica de cabellos rosas asintió-, es por el amargado de tu novio ¿cierto?

-No, Ino- le mintió, sabiendo que si le decía la verdad ella no la dejaría ir así tuviera que amarrarla a una de las columnas de la disco-. Luego te cuento, cerda. No dejes esperando a Gaara.

La rubia miro de costado a su novio y suspiro.

-Está bien ¡Llámame!- alcanzo a gritarle antes que Sakura saliera del lugar.

Ino se quedo pensando sobre su amiga y su raro noviazgo.

* * *

Se había dejado animar por sus amigas de ir esa fiesta. Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari y hasta la dulce Hinata se habían materializado en la puerta de su casa como por arte de magia. Luego de hablar con sus padres y convencerlos de darle permiso, con la condición de estar en casa mañana temprano, sus cuatro mejores amigas invadieron su espacio, con el pretexto de peinarla, vestirla y maquillarla. No hubiera ido con ellas, pero Temari e Ino se encargaron de renovar la cólera que había sentido hacia su novio hace unas horas. Entonces busco entre sus cosas lo más lindo que tenía y estuvo lista en menos de 5 minutos, con una idea en mente: vengarse de Uchiha Sasuke.

Había discutido por Sasuke vía teléfono hace menos de una semana. Algo inusual entre ellos pues ella tenía toda la paciencia del mundo a su adorado novio y él nunca hacia nada entendiblemente malo. Siempre era bueno para ella: recordaba las fechas importantes, le hacia bonitos regalos, no le criticaba, no le alzaba la voz, le enviaba mensajes de texto y platicaban vía teléfono. Pero nunca era suficiente.

Se había dado cuenta, o eso creyó, que quería un novio que fuera un poco más abierto, sociable, espontaneo, con tiempo que darle y amigable con sus amigas, puesto que Ino, Temari y Ten-Ten no veía con buenos ojos a Mr. amargado y hacían todo lo posible por buscarle una nueva pareja. Como había pasado con Sai.

Ella se había sentido muy, muy atraída por él dos años tras, cuando iban terminando el tercero de secundaria. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado, en ese entonces, coqueteando con otras chicas. Cuando pareció que él se interesaba por ella, no le importo. Había conocido a Sasuke Uchiha unas semanas atrás, en una convención de literatura griega. Él le pareció increíblemente parecido a Sai, incluso en el hecho de que todas las chicas babeaban y suspiraban cuando él pasaba. Pero todos solo somos 99.9% iguales y, fue ese 0.1% de diferencia, lo que le gusto de él.

Sasuke ya estaba en la universidad. Estudiaba Derecho y era tres años mayor que ella. Callado, brillante, decente, sexy y hasta un poco arrogante. Hasta ahora se preguntaba como fue que le invito a salir con solo cruzar unas cuantas palabras de desacuerdo sobre sus ideas hacia Homero. Bendito sea Homero y su Ilíada. En su primera cita estaba un poco nerviosa antes de entrar a la cafetería donde habían quedado encontrarse. No recordó sus nervios cuando le vio sentado en una mesa de la esquina, bajo la lámpara colgante, con su impecable camisa clara; pero las piernas le flaquearon cuando él le sonrió de costado. Hablaron de libros, música, lugares y culturas, mientras tomaban un helado.

Una salida al cine y otra al museo de Historia Natural bastaron para que él le robara un beso y le pidiera que fuera su enamorada. Ese beso no se compara en nada con el que ella le había regalado sin problema a Sai en aquella fiesta.

Los besos de Sasuke mostraban la ternura y dulzura que tan inusualmente él mostraba. Sakura sentía que la Luna tenía grande bosques, ríos, miles de plantas y pajaritos revoloteando en ella, cuando estaba con Sasuke. Pero todo tiene su contra. Él empezó a ser absorbido por la universidad y las practicas obligatorias en el consultorio jurídico de la misma, mientras ella deseaba verle a cada momento. Pensó que él ya no estaba interesado en ella y descargo su furia en su última llamada telefónica, buscando cualquier pretexto para discutir, desde su usual gruñido hasta su poca disposición de tiempo. Sasuke le dijo que se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa y engreída de 17 y colgó.

Por eso beso a Sai, porque estaba molesta y extrañaba a Sasuke. Porque le necesitaba de sobremanera y pensó que el gusto y la pasión ardiente que sentía hacia Sai sería suficiente para calmar el dolor de estar sin Sasuke.

-Señorita- le llamo el conductor del taxi, sacándola de sus pensamientos-, estamos llegando.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y reconoció el barrio de Sasuke. Bajo del taxi luego de pagar al chofer y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Camino hasta una casa blanca, en la esquina de la primera cuadra y llamo a la segunda puerta, la que daba a la cocina y a la habitación de Shizune, la empleada de los Uchiha. Mientras esperaba por que Shizune le abriera la puesta pidió porque los padres de Sasuke continuaran en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con él, no por lo anterior, sino por lo que había hecho ahora.

Noto que alguien le veía por la ventana de la cocina y sonrió al ver a Shizune tras ella. La chica ya llevaba su bata de dormir y tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Sakura-san- le dijo a modo de saludo, mientras abría la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Lo lamento, Shizune, pero necesito hablar con Sasuke.

La mujer miro hacia atrás y sonrió tiernamente.

-Tienes suerte, los señores llegan en dos días- le miro fijamente-. En otra ocasión hubiera negado que entraras a estas horas, pero, escuche sin querer una conversación entre Sasuke-san y Naruto-san- termino, un poco apenada.

-¿Dónde esta?

-En la sala, creo que esta estudiando.

Suspiro.

Solo Sasuke podría estar estudiando, solo, un sábado por la noche hasta estas horas.

-Gracias, Shizune-chan- le agradeció antes de salir hacia la sala.

Siempre le gusto la casa de su novio. Era espaciosa, bonita y el buen gusto que tenía Mikoto Uchiha le daba a aquella casa un toque relajante. Había estado ahí cuatro veces antes, una cuando los padres de su novio estaban presentes, pero en las otras tres solo Shizune había sido su vigilancia. Los padres de Sasuke confiaban en él plenamente, pero ambos eran jóvenes y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Sasuke nunca quiso conocer a los padres de Sakura, dijo que conocer formalmente al padre de tu novia era como pedirle la mano de su hija. Él era serio, pero no extremista. Los dos estaban al tanto que no tenían una relación seria o formal, era suficiente con el amor libre y pasional. A Sakura le encantaba la forma de ser de su novio y sabia que no había nada mejor en el mundo que tener a Sasuke Uchiha leyéndole "Nuestra señora de Paris" con su suave voz de soprano o como cuando se imagino a un Dorian moreno y de ojos oscuros, amando en silencio a su falaz Sibyl. Fue muy estúpida al buscar una aventura fuera de él.

¿Para que necesitaba a un chico a su lado si este no sabia, si quiera, escribir o leer correctamente? Una cara bonita no es suficiente, a veces.

Quizá Sasuke no era el adolescente rebelde y seductor que muchas chicas de su edad buscaban. No era un loco jugador de fútbol o un excelente bailarín, tampoco dulce y espontaneo, pero era él mismo las 24 horas del día. Con su carácter del demonio, su usual hump y su mente brillante. Era el hombre indicado para ella.

Eso quedo confirmado cuando le vio, sentado en el piso de su sala, apoyando la espalda en el sofá mientras sostenía entre sus manos un libro, en el cual parecía estar absorto, lo suficiente para no notar la presencia de Sakura en su casa.

-Hola- susurró, mientras dejaba su abrigo en el mueble más cercano.

Él volvió la mirada para verla y dejo mostrar un poco su sorpresa. Cerró el libro y lo dejo caer junto a él, en el suelo, antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar, sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

Ella le vio, hermoso y místico como siempre. Bajo la luz de la lámpara cercana su piel adquiría un tono cautivador. Era en esos momentos que el alta autoestima que tenia se veía afectada en tan solo instantes, y quedaba completamente segura de que su universo giraba alrededor de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hola- le dijo, sin levantarse, con el mismo tono de siempre-. Veo que ya se te paso la rabieta.

-Sí, venia a hablar sobre eso- contesto, mientras acortaba poco a poco la distancia.

-Si vas empezar con lo mis—

-Shh. Déjame hablar- le murmuro, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de su novio y flexionaba las rodillas para quedar frente a él- .Lo lamento, Sasuke. Se que comporte como una niña caprichosa y que no medí mis palabras, ni mis actos. Entiendo que tienes una vida aparte de la que compartes conmigo, que tienes familia, amigos y obligaciones y debo aprender a compartirte con todo eso, pero soy tu novia y creo que merezco un poco de tu tiempo, también. Me porte como esas tontas adolescentes a las que detestas, pero, entiéndeme.

-¿Solo viniste por esto?- pregunto, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella asintió.

-¿que te parece?

- Me parece que esta bien- contestó, mientras extendía sus brazos, invitándola a tomar su lugar entre ellos, el cual Sakura siempre aceptaba.

-Lo lamento.

-Ya lo dijiste. No tienes que volver a repetirlo, ¿entiendo?

-Sabes, debería estar molesta contigo. Pareces autista.

-Yo creí que me golpearías cuando te vi parada en el lumbral- ella sonrió-. A veces recuerdo lo temperamental que eres.

-Y yo que no tienes mucho de provecho en tu vocabulario- dijo, mientras enlazaba sus manos con las de él.

-Hump. Ahora respóndeme: ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Ya es tarde.

-Estaba por allí, con unos amigos.

-¿Qué hacían?- le pregunto, mientras ella sentía como los músculos de Sasuke se tensaban un poco y tenia que admitir que eso siempre le hacia sentir enormemente bien.

-Ellos bailaban.

-¿Y tú?

-Comprobaba que eres perfecto para mí.

Él sonrió de costado.

-Hump ¿Te quedas?

-No, Ino pasará por mí. Ya la llamo.

-Ella siempre hecha a perder mis días.

-Calla. No vine solo a hablar- dijo, mientras besaba los labios de Sasuke.

El contacto fue perfecto, como siempre supo que sería. Abrió los ojos, solo para ver a Sasuke, quien había hecho lo mismo y no pudo sonreír internamente.

-Mentirosa.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Ahora fue él quien la beso.

-Te amo- le susurro, mientas hundía la cabeza en el pecho del hombre a quien se dirigía.

Él deposito un beso en la frente de Sakura y aspiro su dulce aroma a cerezos, antes de sonreír como nunca imagino. Cerro los ojos y sintió su a corazón latir sin control, sabiendo que nunca podría contestarle a Sakura de la manera adecuada, porque era difícil, a pesar de sentir lo mismo por ella.

-Yo también- fue lo único que pudo articular.

Ella suspiro.

Se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estuvo y que daría todo lo que tenia por él. Daría todo por Sasuke así él no le pidiese nada. Definitivamente, Sai no lograba en ella, ni estando bañado en oro, esa sensación de estar completa y sentirse dueña de todo el universo.

Sasuke era perfecto para ella.

---------------------  
N. de la A.

¿No aman ustedes el amor? *Suspiro* Sí, suspiro aunque mis amigos digan que parezco enferma.  
Se supone que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de "Descuidadamente atrapado" lol, pero en ese FF aun no hay nada de amor empalagoso y no podía desperdiciar esta pequeña inspiración que le dice adiós a mi antigua fuente de inspiración. Díganle adiós a Sasuke-H xD Jajaa…  
En fin, termino antes de que creen un diario: D y espero que hayan disfrutado de este One-shot *.*. Kiss the author xD

¿Reviews?


End file.
